Königsbrunn
Castle Königsbrunn is the primary residence of the Lahnstein family, and is located near Düsseldorf. It is in existence since 1164. In 2011 it was threatened by a fire in the Lahnstein forests which surround the castle. A sudden rainfall put the fire out before it could reach the castle. Residents 'Current Residents' The Castle *Ludwig von Lahnstein & Elisabeth von Lahnstein *Hagen von Lahnstein & Dana Wolf *Tanja von Lahnstein *Emma von Lahnstein *Helena von Lahnstein *Tristan von Lahnstein *Rebecca von Lahnstein *Ansgar von Lahnstein *Hannes von Lahnstein *Kim Wolf The Orangerie *Nicola von Lahnstein 'Former Residents' *Johannes von Lahnstein † *Maria di Balbi † *Jana von Lahnstein † *Cécile von Lahnstein † *Philipp zu Hohenfelden † *Carla von Lahnstein *Constantin von Lahnstein *Leonard von Lahnstein *Sarah von Lahnstein *Lydia Brandner *Andi Fritzsche *Marlene von Lahnstein Personnel 'Current Personnel' * Butler Justus Stiehl * Cook Frau Linse * Chauffeur Kurt Schiller 'Notable Former Personnel' * Butler David Brandner * Maid Elke Käppler * Maid Jessica Stiehl * Manager Stella Mann * Manager Antonia Weber † Rooms 'The entry hall' The entry hall is the first room one enters when they enter the castle. It has stairs leading upstairs to most of the suites, but the hall also leads to the guest room, the dining room and downstairs into the kitchen and cellar. The staff usually stands ready to greet guests in this hall. 'The dining room' .]] The dining room is the room where the family eats, it is right off the entry hall. It leads to the fireplace room as well as back into the entry hall. 'The fireplace room' The fireplace room is named after the fireplace in it, it is intended for relaxation, reading, etc. It leads both into the library and back into the dining room. 'The library' The library functions also as an office for the family. Along with books, the library contains a hidden TV screen, a safe, and a secret passageway leading out of the castle. 'The salon' The salon is found right off the entry hall. Along with leading back to the hall, it also has a door for which it is unknown where it leads. The room contains a piano, which it is notable for, and is generally used by the family to accept guests. 'Sebastian's suite' in her suite.]] Sebastian's suite is currently used by Sebastian, his wife Tanja, and their daughter Emma von Lahnstein. 'Hagen's suite' Hagen's suite is currently used by him and his wife Marlene von Lahnstein. It is unknown if anyone has used it before Hagen's arrival to the castle in 2011. It has the same layout as Helena's suite. 'Ansgar's suite' in Ansgar's suite.]] Ansgar's suite is currently only used by him, though he has shared it with his wives and girlfriends in the past. 'Helena's suite' Helena's suite is currently occupied by her and her boyfriend Andi. Before, it functioned as a guest room for Luise von Waldensteyck. It contains a secret passageway and has the same layout as Hagen's suite. 'Tristan's suite' and Marlene von Lahnstein in Tristan's suite.]] Tristan's suite is currently only occupied by Tristan. It is unknown who the previous users of this suite were. 'Ludwig's suite' and Maria in Ludwig's suite]] Ludwig's suite is the suite of Ludwig and his wife Elisabeth. It is unknown whether it was previously occupied by Johannes von Lahnstein and his wives, or even older ancestors such as Dietrich von Lahnstein. 'Maria's suite' Maria's suite was the suite used by Maria di Balbi while she was staying on Königsbrunn before her death. It is unknown if it is has been occupied by anyone else after Maria moved out. 'Leonard's suite' Leonard's suite was used by Leonard von Lahnstein before he left for Boston. It is unknown whether it is currently used by anyone. 'The kitchen and the manager's office' These two rooms are basically the headquarters of the castle's staff. This is where dinner is prepared for the Lahnsteins, and where much of the equipment is stored. There are doors that lead outside the castle from the kitchen, and also to the castle's cellar, along with stairs leading eventually into the entry hall. 'Cellar' The cellar of the castle. In 2010 it got infested by a mushroom and cost the Lahnstein family a lot in order to remove it. Currently the cellar is functional again. 'Other' There are many other, mainly smaller rooms throughout the castle, which bear little significance. There are also some rooms that haven't appeared on screen yet, but might exist. One example would be Rebecca's suite but it is unknown whether she has her own suite, or if she uses the suite of someone who is currently not living in the castle, like for example Maria di Balbi or Leonard von Lahnstein. Castle grounds and Dana Wolf in the Lahnstein stable.]] *The Lahnstein forests *The Königsbrunn gardens *The Lahnstein stable Category:Residential Buildings